Jacye Adras
Jayce Adras Appearance Jayce is tall, around 6'2" in height. He has short, ginger head that sweeps down over his eyes. He has strong, firm hands that can grip really weapons really well. He has electric blue eyes that shine bright in the night. His jaw is firm and set, giving him a serious look but allowing him to take on a fun, and happy, persona. He has long legs and strong, defined, muscular arms. He is a healthy young boy, and is in an average state of mental health. Personality Jayce is a brave son of Zeus, as most of them are. He is bold and noble, and is forever loyal to anyone he trusts. He is not very gullible, but he has a large sarcastic side. Anytime his friends are down, he's the first one to cheer them up. No matter the situation, having fun is not a problem for Jayce. He loves cracking jokes, even in the midst of a battle between enemies. Jayce can be serious however, and can create amazing, often effective, military strategies. History Pre-Genesis League Jayce Adras was small. He was the smallest in his family, and that wasn't a very good thing since he was the son of Zeus, king of the gods. His brothers and friends mocked him constantly, and all he did every day was work in the fields of his mother's farm. Life seemed dull and unrewarding...Until the night when Jayce's entire village was slaughtered in cold blood. Jayce, covered in blood and tears, draged himself to the Temple of the Gods, where he was given a task: seek out The Genesis League. They are the elite of the elite. Trained in the art of monster slaying, The Genesis League was the ideal foster family for Jayce. Journeying to Mount Olympus, Jayce discovered the Cave of Generations, and sought out the Genesis League. Notifying them of his origins and his predicament, he was given a choice: face the Trials of Ares, or go home. Choosing to undergo the trials, Jayce tackeled the Minotaur, skinned the Nemian Lion, and defeated the three Gorgon Sisters with his bare hands. Proving his worth, Jayce was inducted into the Genesis League. The Eagles of Dawnmarch During his first year in the Genesis League, Jayce made many mistakes. He got a family killed by Stymphalian Birds, nearly got his whole team run over by a stampede of Ares' Bulls, and almost died on a journey to the Underworld. To clense himself of imperfections and sins, Zeus sent Jayce on a journey with the Eagles of Dawnmarch. Trasnforming Jayce into a massive Eagle, Jayce journeyed with The Flock to the Categrem Watefall and flew through the Waters of Triton, clensing himself of imperfections from the past year. Abilities & Powers Aerokinesis: Jayce can manipulate the air and wind currents to do his bidding. He can control it like a weapon, launching it at people at such high speeds that it makes contact like a bullet. He can also compress the air inside people's lungs to make them explode. However, this is a brutal tactic which he prefers to avoid. Electrokinesis: 'Jayce has the ability to conduct and manipulate electricity. He has not yet mastered the art of creating it, however. This ability is best used during powerful storms. '''Eagle-Related Abilities: '''Jayce has a number of eagle related abilities, such as '''eagle vision '(which alows him to see great distances), 'eagle speech '(which allows him to speak to birds), 'eagle bones '(which allows him to become as light as a feather), and eagle sense '''(which allows him to have the sixth sense of a bird). Weapons & Equipment '''Dual Sickles: '''Jayce weilds dual sickles, the most formidable weapons in his arsenal. No matter the situation, these sickles can provide advantage. In long rage, they act as boomerang like objects, and in short range they act as dagger-like close combat weapons. Jayce can conduct electricity along the blades, making them blue with lightning. He can also amplify his wind slices with these sickles. His most powerful attack with them is "Father Time", which allows him to sweep and 'X' shaped cut across the battlefield which slices his enemies in two. '''Genesis League Gun: '''Jayce weilds your standard Genesis League gun. It fires 10 rounds per clip and shoots out concentrated divinity. This gun is only used during the process of Demon Clensing, and was created by the god Hephaestus for all the members of the Genesis League. '''Genesis League Suit: '''Jayce's Genesis League suit is thin and muscular- just like his figure. It is made of Plutonian Carbonite and allows for the easiest manuvering during battle. It has extreme elasticity and flexibility and has a built in filtration system and cooling/heating system. Jayce's suit is white and gold, and has the symbol of a falcon on his chest. Other Stats Weight: 148 lbs Blood Type: B+ Fears: Drowning Trivia *Jayce's name means "healer" Category:The Genesis League: Origins Category:Bladewood 2.0 Category:Children of Zeus